The NYU Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center is an interdisciplinary and interdepartmental program designed to foster, enhance and coordinate the conduct of oncology research, education and patient care activity at NYU Medical Center. Gaining comprehensive status in 1991 and merging with the cancer center of the Institute of Environmental Medicine in 1992, the Center now represents the total spectrum of the institution's cancer activities. Its membership consists of NYU medical school faculty actively engaged in cancer research at all levels of investigation. The Center promotes through its program orientation and specialized shared resource units, the collaboration and technology transfer intended to more rapidly translate the benefits of research into more effective approaches to cancer. A broad range of oncology research is being conducted at the Center through nine program units and the support of seventeen shared resources. The Center places particular emphasis on elucidating the molecular and genetic events responsible for cellular transformation; the host defense mechanisms which regulate the immune response; the etiologic agents within the environment which cause or contribute to cancer; and the therapies and prevention which will prove to be more effective.